MAU
Massive Armored Units (MAUs) are mechanized walker units in the game universe, similar to mecha. The ability to pilot a MAU is a special race skill unique to the Bellato Federation, being the other race unique skills the ability to use a Launcher (Empire of Accretia) and the ability to summon Animus (Holy Cora Alliance). In order for a Bellatean to pilot a MAU, the player must have reached level 30 and advanced to the Driver class, meaning anyone is a potential MAU pilot. While the actual cost of a single MAU varies based on the game server's economy, the price hovers around one million Dalant, the Bellatean currency. Variants There are two types of MAU available for purchase: * Goliath MAU : MAUs specialized in close ranged combat, utilizing energy blades mounted on their knuckles to attack. They have significantly higher hitpoints and defense than Catapults and can equip boosters for increased movement speed earlier on in the game. They can be equipped with the sub-weapon Net Gun, which incapacitates enemies, snaring them to the spot. * Catapult MAU : MAUs specialized in long ranged combat, fitted with an array of weapons on their arms, including regular bullet projectile guns, railguns and flamethrowers. They have significantly faster attack speed, damage and range than Goliaths. They can also be equipped with the sub-weapon Multi-Missile, which reduces enemy defense and evasion capabilities and causes slight damage. Advantages and Disadvantages The potential of a MAU in battle is indeed fearsome, having massive destructive power, extremely high protection, and the always present psychological advantage, among others. However, there are several shortcomings of piloting a MAU that one must be conscious of before jumping in headfirst into the pilot profession: * When piloting a MAU, your character NOW does gain experience plus characters gain PT points for Unit PT. * MAUs and their upgrades cost a substantial amount of race currency. Furthermore, upgrades require a certain Unit PT level. * Simply removing the MAU from its default storage incurs a charge. * MAUs require ammunition/energy in order to attack. * The low stamina of MAUs makes them very slow without the booster upgrade. On the Catapult variant, the booster is not available prior to level 41. * The overall strength relative to other classes of MAU riders caps earlier than it does for many other classes in the game. But like the disadvantages, one must also weight them against the advantages: * MAUs are highly looked after in PvP events such as Chip Wars. * The average attack damage of even the lowest grade MAU is always well into the thousands mark. * Upgrades, although costly, considerably raise a MAUs battle prowess, making it even more of a threatening force. * It is highly unlikely, if not completely impossible, to take on a MAU one on one and survive. To take out a MAU one requires a substantial amount of firepower or a considerable assault party. * Even though the only combat skills of a pilot are basic, due to the level of the character the pilot is still quite capable of holding his own even when not riding a MAU. * The MAU does not have a defense guage or defense value points. The defense value points multiplies the usefulness of the armor. This makes MAUs easier to blow up compared to killing a normal player character of the same level. MAU Types As the player advances, so does the quality of the MAUs he or she can pilot, as well as the quality of available upgrades. Brown/White MAU The first MAU the player has access to after pursuing the Driver class is the weakest of MAUs. While the crudest of the units, it is more then capable of easily defeating opponents. It's weaponry is visibly obsolete in comparison to it's more advanced brothers, and it's frame not as tough. Upgrades Note: Once you get 40 Unit PT you can upgrade your MAU with a sub-weapon. The Goliath has a Net Gun which can pin down an enemy for 10 seconds, this prevents them from moving and attacking. The Catapult gets a Multi-Missile Launcher, currently available missile's decrease defense and evasion rate's of your foes. Each sub-weapon ammo magazine can only be used 10 times before you need another magazine (you can carry multiple magazines). These magazines cost around 33,000 varying dependent on your race's current tax rate. *Goliath Upgrades 12 Unit PT - Advance Headpiece 15 Unit PT - Booster, Backpack, Earthquake Punch Arms 30 Unit PT - Cutter Arms Rocket 40 Unit PT - Net Gun Level 35, 52 Unit PT - Advanced Scissors Level 37, 62 Unit PT - Weapon Upgrades and Leg Armor Upgrade Level 38, 75 Unit PT - Chest Armor Upgrade *Catapult Upgrades 12 Unit PT - Advance Headpiece 15 Unit PT - Booster, Backpack, Flame Blaster Arms 30 Unit PT - Launcher Arms 40 Unit PT - Multi Missile Level 35, 52 Unit PT - Galvanic Gatling Gun Level 37, 62 Unit PT - Weapon Upgrades and Leg Armor Upgrade Level 38, 75 Unit PT - Chest Armor Upgrade Black MAU Available once the player hits level 40 and pursues the Armor Rider class. Visually more advanced and robust in frame and weaponry systems , Black MAU are also abbreviated as BMAU. Pilots of the BMAUs are considered seasoned veterans, qualified to pilot these units and join the Armor Rider units. As such, they are usually recognized in settlements easily, and enemies tend to remember them for unpleasant reasons as well. Upgrades Note: Once you have reached level 40,asu and an Armor Rider, and have 80 Unit PT, you will have new upgrades available. Upgrading will result in having a Black MAU or BMAU. *Goliath Upgrades Level 41, 80 Unit PT - Energy Booster Level 42, 88 Unit PT - Correct Eye Head Level 43, 81 Unit PT - Electro Knife Arm Level 45, 78 Unit PT - Type C Missile, F. Reflect Leg Level 48, 93 Unit PT - Arm, Head and Armor Upgrade *Catapult Upgrades Level 41, 80 Unit PT - Mega Magazine Tab Level 42, 88 Unit PT - Correct Catapult Head Level 43, 81 Unit PT - Advance Gatling Arm Level 45, 78 Unit PT - Type C Missile, Harden Steel Leg Level 48, 93 Unit PT - Arm, Head and Armor Upgrade Red MAU The Red MAUs, or RMAUs for short, are further developed than its previous brothers. Its size is larger than the original BMAUs and MAUs. It has a much faster attack rate and increased hit rate. Red MAUs have 2 skills of self buff, 1 attack skill, and 1 passive skill. A curious addition, the passive skill Critical Mode is implemented wherein when the Red MAU reaches 5% of its remaining HP, it will let you choose the option of self destruction, which after activation you cannot get out of your Red MAU, and will wait for 10 secs until detonation, causing widespread AoE damage. While being officially named Red MAUs, in-game the Catapult may be referred to as Orange MAU, or OMAU, to set it aside from the Goliath Red MAU, due to the orange tint in the Catapult's plating despite it's name. *Goliath The Red Goliath has more powerful blade arms and a net gun upgrade. The net gun now causes some slight damage and applies a debuff that keeps the target from moving, attacking or even use potions for 10 seconds, making him/her completely defenseless. *Catapult The Catapult's Vulcan deals more damage, and it's sub weapon is now a particle cannon and applies the -50% evade and -50% defense debuff that the former missiles employed, but it has a long cooldown time of 2 minutes, and only 10 of these bullets can be carried. Category:Bellato Category:Terminology